L vs Conan
by Aruda L
Summary: L dan Conan memecahkan kasus tentang KIRA. menurut anda siapa yg menang?


**Warning**: Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan anda tertawa, bingung, dan juga lain nya jika anda belum pernah membaca komik DETECTIVE CONAN dan DEATH NOTE harap baca dulu karena anda tidak akan paham dengan apa yg terjadi di fanfic ini...

.

.

.

.

.

FIRST CHASE

Suatu malam Conan sedang asyik nonton acara detective kesukaan nya... Ketika sudah sampai bagian yg paling mendebarkan yg bahkan bisa buat orang deg degan Tiba-tiba acara itu terpotong oleh berita gawat darurat... Spontan karena kaget Conan ngomel panjang lebar sepanjang rel kereta api...

Conan :Apaan nih acara kesukaan gue dipotong-potong ama berita yg gak jelas asal usul nya ^ beneran gak jelas asal usul nya ^ padahal sudah bagian yg bikin deg degan bla bla bla bla (terlalu panjang Author malas ngetik)

Reporter: Acara detective kesukaan Conan kami potong sebentar karena ada berita yg lebih penting... 1menit dan 28 detik yg lalu seorang preman tewas terkena serangan jantung, para polisi masih menyelidiki kenapa sang preman yg sehat wal'afiat bisa terkena serangan jantung, mungkin kah dia dibunuh atau memang sudah waktunya ajal menjemput? Bla bla bla bla bla bla ^ berita terlalu panjang ^

Conan :Mungkin aja dia over dosis ^ bener kan tuh tulisan nya? ^ lalu ko'id a.k.a tewas a.k.a mati

Author :Hey Conan ayo pecahkan misteri ini...

^Author berharap banyak pada Conan^

Conan :Males ah gue... suruh aja tuh si L gue kan mau nonton acara favorit gue...

^Jawab Conan dengan cuek nya^

Author :Tapi kau juga harus memecahkan misteri itu... karena fanfic ini menceritakan duel antara kau dan L ^Author menjelaskan dengan bijak nya^

Conan mengabaikan Author sambil memasang penyumbat telinga nya dan bengong di hadapan tv sambil nonton acara detective favorit nya lagi...

... SEMENTARA ITU DI KEDIAMAN L...

Terlihat seseorang yg kurang tidur sedang boker di kursi sambil nonton berita

^maksudnya L^

L :Huh... kasus ini sangat mudah... aku bisa memecahkan nya sambil tutup mata ^Kata L dengan ketus nya^

Author :Benar kah...? Bagaimana caranya...? siapa pelakunya...? ^Author bertanya tanya pada L dengan panjang lebar padahal Author mengetahui siapa pelakunya^

L :Kalo masalah itu... ^Kalimat L terputus untuk menimbulkan epek penasaran pada readers^

Tinggal tanya ama lo aja kan... susah amet kan lo yg buat fanfic nih... otomatis lu tau siapa pelakunya... ^L menjawab dengan lugunya^

Author :Pelakunya itu adalah KIRA dia menggunakan DEATH NOTE untuk membunuh orang ^UPS Author keceplosan harap dilupakan^

Tidak lama kemudian datang kakek tua yg membawa telpon untuk L yg diketahui nama nya adalah Watari

Watari :Tuan L ada telepon dari Inspektur Soichiro Yagami (ayah Light Yagami)

^kata kakek tua yg bentar lagi ko'id a.k.a mati a.k.a meninggal^

L :Napa mesti lewat telpon sih gue kan benci ponsel...

L tidak bercanda... terakhir dia terima telpon, yg nelpon denger nya bunyi Blup Blup Blup ^maklum ponsel nya dicemplungin L ke air^

L :Sambungin lewat monitor aja...

Selama Watari menyambungkan telepon Soichiro ke monitor, L makan camilan semacam cake, coklat, permen dan makanan manis lainnya...

Soichiro:L apa kau dengar berita yg memotong acara detective kesukaan Conan?

L :Bukan hanya denger tapi juga liat...

^Jawab L sambil makan sepotong cake^

Yaiyalah... dia kan nonton di televisi... ^kata Author menjelaskan^

Soichiro :Menurut mu siapa dia apakah dia pembunuh handal? ^Sotaro bertanya tanya sambil meneteskan air liur karena liat kue enak^

L :Peduli amat... Amat aja kagak peduli apa lagi gue ... Mau pembunuh handal kek atau komplotan berjubah hitam gue kagak peduli...

Mendengar ada yg bilang komplotan berjubah hitam conan langsung bersemangat untuk memecahkan kasus ini... Sepersekon kemudian conan nantangin L memecahkan kasus ini... ^gimana caranya yah bergerak sepersekon? Author aja bingung^

Karena merasa L bisa menang maka dia menerima tantangan conan...

1jam 26menit 11detik kemudian kedua nya sudah memilki jawaban sendiri2x

Conan :Menurut ku dia itu meminum obat terlalu banyak akibat nya dia over dosis lalu mati... dengan kata lain kasus ini bukan kasus pembu... ^belum selesai Conan menjelaskan terdengar suara lantang yg menggema hingga ke luar angkasa^

...TUNGGU DULU...

Yg Ngotopsi langsung motong pembicaraan Conan

Yg ngotopsi: menurut ku yg kau katakan itu tidak masuk akal karena tidak ditemukan tanda tanda kalo dia over dosis

REPUTASI CONAN LANGSUNG JATUH DIHADAPAN SEMUA ORANG...

L :Huh payah sekali kau ini... Pelakunya yg asli adalah KIRA dia menggunakan buku bernama DEATH NOTE untuk membunuh orang orang ^L Menjawab dengan nada meyakinkan yg bahkan membuat Ryuk sang dewa kematian yakin^

Conan :Apa buktinya? lu tau kagak?...^Conan menyela karena tidak terima pendapat nya salah...^

L :Kalo lu kagak percaya tanya aja ama Author... ^kok bawa-bawa Author sih?^

Dia yg ngasih tau gue kalo pelakunya KIRA dan juga alat pembunuh nya

DUAK...

BUK...

BAK...

PLAK...

Terdengar suara orang menghajar... rupanya oh rupanya setelah diselidiki ternyata Conan sedang menghajar Author karena bocorin jawaban kasus pertama...

Author:... ^kasihan sekali Author tapi mungkin menurut Readers sekalian orang kayak dia ini gak perlu di kasihani iyakan?^

...STAND BY PLEASE...

Author yg bonyok akhirnya menyatakan bahwa kasus pertama selesai dan pemenang kasus pertama adalah L

DUK...

Ini bukan suara Author jatuh tapi suara Stempel yg kayak dikasus-kasus misteri tuh...

Pehatian kedua jika anda sudah tidak paham di first chase sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan ke second chase karena cerita nya makin aneh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SECOND CHASE

Pada suatu hari... jam dinding menunjuk ke angka 2 pertanda kalo ini adalah waktunya makan... Karena tidak ada makanan dirumah maka sang korban bernama R***B memesan pizza delivery ^tulisan nya bener gak tuh maklum author kurang pintar bahasa inggris...^

59menit kemudian pizza yg dinanti nanti pun datang... tetapi... JRENG... sebelum makan pizza sang korban makan pisang terlebih dahulu karena pisang adalah makanan utamanya, karena tempat sampah korban penuh... maka dia buang kulit pisang sembarangan... ckckck jangan ditiru yah yg seperti ini nih merusak moral bangsa... ^kata Author dengan bijak nya^

Saat sang korban akan menggigit pizza... tiba-tiba telepon yg ada dikamar nya berbunyi... dengan kesal si korban menghampiri telepon nya... namun JRENG...

Saat melangkah tanpa disengaja dia menginjak kulit pisang yg dia buang... ^rasakan itu... Author tertawa puas melihat si korban terpeleset^

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan maka jatuhlah si korban... kepalanya membentur meja dan pizza si korban jatuh tepat di wajah nya korban...

5menit kemudian conan yg sedang menikmati masakan ran mendengar bunyi telepon... dan dia tau apa yg harusnya dilakukan nya... Yaitu mengangkat telepon itu dan mengatakan kantor kogoro mouri siap melayani segala kasus... ada yg bisa dibantu? ^begitulah yg harus dilakkukan conan^

Rupanya telepon itu dari L... begini isi percakapan nya

L :Hey conan mari kita bermisteri ria... ada kasus baru kau mau duel detective lagi dengan ku?

Conan :dengan senang hati aku akan...

Kalimat Conan terpotong karena terdengar bunyi Blup Blup Blup dari telepon yg rupanya diketahui bahwa L nyemplungin ponsel nya lagi...

1jam 2menit dan 5detik kemudian semua berkumpul untuk mendengar laporan kasus tersebut ^termasuk Author^

Soichiro :Apakah ini ulah KIRA lagi?

L :Kurasa begitu tapi kali ini dia pakai versi membunuh baru...

Conan :Kurasa di diracuni oleh komplotan berjubah hitam...

Tidak lama yg ngotopsi datang untuk mengotopsi korban... tanpa basa basi dia ngambil peralatan otopsi nya dan menyimpulkan sesuatu sebelum memeriksa apakah korban benar-benar tewas ^orang yg tugas nya ngotopsi nama nya apa sih?^

Yg ngotopsi: Aku menemukan ada bekas benturan di kepala korban... kurasa itu yg menyababkan dia mati... ^sebenar nya gak mati^

Mendengar hasil yg aneh itu Conan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil nya ^benar benar kecil^

Tidak mau kalah L mengeluarkan buku Hitam yg bertuliskan DEATH NOTE di sampul depan nya...

Author :Tunggu dulu kenapa DEATH NOTE ada di tangan mu?

L :Kemarin gue pinjem ama si KIRA... emang napa?

Author :Gak papa kok... tapi kalo DEATH NOTE nya ditangan lu berarti korban ini mati bukan karena KIRA...^kata Author dengan bloon nya yg padahal liat bagaimana korban mati maksudnya pingsan^ Oh ya kayak nya lu serius banget... nulis apaan sih? ^Author liat L yg senyum-senyum gaje...^

L :Gue lagi nulis nama orang di sini kali aja dia mati...

Begini lah yg tertulis di DEATH NOTE

M.S***I**AH ^ nama disensor karena takut nya ada yg punya nama seperti itu...

Semoga readers semua gak punya nama kayak gitu... tapi kalo punya mohon maaf karena ini yg nulis L bukan Author ^Tapi Author yg nyuruh^ BEKTOTESTORI

Setelah mendengar kesimpulan yg ngotopsi maka muncullah lampu 35 watt di kepala Conan... dan akhirnya Conan berhasil menyimpulkan misteri ini... begini lah hasil kesimpulan Conan

Conan :Aku tau siapa pembunuh nya... pembunuhnya adalah dia...

Conan nunjuk nunjuk wanita berpakaian hitam bertopi hitam pula padahal laki laki

^Maksud nya GIN^

Karena kaget GIN yg dituduh membunuh korban maka dia langsung membantah tuduhan itu...

GIN :Alamak bukan aku yang membunuh tuh orang... aku bersumpah demi Ryuk sang dewa kematian...

Gin membantah dengan logat batak nya...

Karena keadaan semakin ribut maka korban pun terbangun dari pingsan nya yg amat lama... seraya dia berkata

Korban :Ada apa ini ribut ribut saya masuk tv yah...

Rupanya Author beserta Conan dan juga L baru sadar kalo ada kamera yg merekam seluruh kejadian...

Dengan penuh pertanyaan semua menggerumbungi sang korban dan bertanya apa yg terjadi...

12menit kemudiann semua terjawab... maka sang Author yg bijak pun menyatakan kasus kedua selesai dan pertandingan kasus kedua seri

DUK...

Kali ini Author benar benar jatuh karena terpeleset oleh kulit pisang...

Gimana aneh kan... sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan... di Final Chase semua makin aneh... Percaya deh... Demi Ryuk di Final chase makin aneh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FINAL CHASE

Ketika L sedang nonton acara insomnia tiba tiba suara telepon menggema di tengah malam yg ternyata oh ternyata rupanya telepon itu dari KIRA sang pembunuh yg selama ini dicari cari L... seperti ini percakapan nya...

KIRA :Apa kabar L lu baik baik aja kan... gini gue mau ngambil lagi DEATH NOTE yg lu pinjem 2hari lalu... ^kata KIRA dengan memasang wajah memelas yg bahkan tidak bisa diliat oleh Author dan Readers sekalian^

L :Oh buku itu... udah gue balikin ke Ryuk... kalo mau ambil aja sama Ryuk... ^jawab L dengan santai nya^

KIRA :Lu lagi nonton acara insomnia yah...? sama dong... gue kagak bisa tidur karena gue belum nulis nama nama di DEATH NOTE selama 3hari

L :Ya udah gimana kalo kita tele... Blup Blup Blup

Belum sempat L nyemplungin ponsel nya rupanya KIRA sudah duluan nyemplungin ponsel nya

Karena KIRA meniru kebiasaan nya L maka dia bersumpah demi Ryuk sang dewa kematian yg hancur L bersumpah akan mengungkap identitas KIRA yg sebenarnya...

Paginya di kantor kogoro mouri...

Bukan telepon... tapi sebuah surat jatuh langsung tepat di hadapan Conan yg padahal sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi sekolah... isi surat nya gak penting... intinya si L ngajakin si Conan duel terakhir... kali ini misteri nya mencari tau identitas KIRA sebenarnya...

Conan tertawa sambil nyengir lalu nulis di surat nya itu... aku akan mengalahkan mu kali ini... ku tunggu jawaban kasus mu tengah hari di hadapan semua orang...

Begitulah isi surat yg dikirim balik oleh Conan...

L :Heh Author lu kagak ngasih tau ke Conan kan jawaban nya?

Author :Kagak kok... beneran... suer deh... kalo bohong aku rela mati karena epek DEATH NOTE

L :Hmmm sebaiknya aku selidiki kasus ini dengan sungguh sungguh... atau...

Menurut ku lebih baik tanya author saja... ^ kata L dengan penuh harapan ^

Author:... ^Kali ini Author diam saja karena mulut nya di sumpelin apel ^

Akhirnya waktu yg dinanti nanti kan pun datang... dan L sudah menyimpulkan siapakah KIRA itu... Begini jawaban nya...

L :Menurut ku KIRA itu pasti lah orang yg mengenal Ryuk dan juga memiliki DEATH NOTE "Jawab L dengan lugu nya" ^ Yeeeeeeee kalo itu reader juga tau... ^

Seketika saat L mengatakan kesimpulan nya munculah asap tebal yg mengepul ngepul dan terlihat dibalik asap itu sosok bocah cebol berkacamata yg memiliki tata rambut yg susah ditiru ^Conan maksud nya^ Karena tau kalau kesimpulan L salah maka Conan pun memulai hasil kesimpulan nya...

Conan :Huh tau kah kalian kalau KIRA sekarang sedang bersama kita... ^ Conan telah melatih kalimat itu selama 7jam ^

Soichiro :Siapa KIRA itu... cepat katakan pada kami semua...

Conan :KIRA itu adalah dia... Conan nunjuk nunjuk orang yg memiliki potongan rambut kayak jamur yg duduk di samping Soichiro Yagami...

Dan tidak lain tidak bukan dia adalah Light Yagami yg belum pernah muncul di First Chase dan Second Chase

Light :Tunggu dulu... kau tidak punya bukti aku bersalah... lagi pula aku punya bukti kalau au tidak bersalah... ^jawab Light dengan wajah innocent nya^

Soichiro :Iya benar anak ku tidak bersalah aku L dan para anggota polisi lainnya telah mengamati light dari kamera tersembunyi yg ada di kamar nya dan tidak ada yg mencurigakan benar begitu kan L? Soichiro berkata dengan emosi...

L :Mua'af L tudak busa digonggu... ^ L berkata sambil makan tumpukan chocolate fountain... ^

Conan: Yeeeee Kalian kagak pernah baca komik DEATH NOTE yah?

Di komik ini semua percaya pada light tapi nyata nya dialah sang KIRA

Kata Conan sambil nunjukin komik DEATH NOTE nya...

Semua hanya melongo dan melihat komik DEATH NOTE Vol 1 yg di tunjukin Conan... diam diam saat semua bengong light mencoba melarikan diri... tapi... DUK... rupanya upaya melarikan diri nya light digagalkan oleh kulit pisang yg ada di Second Chase

Akhirnya dengan ini Author menyatakan kasus terakhir selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Conan...

DUK...

Ini bukan bunyi stempel atau pun Author jatuh... tapi bunyi kepala Ryuk yg kejedot pintu...

**Gimana menurut readers sekalian... aneh kan... Maklum ini kan fic pertama saya... Ohya Author juga minta kritik, saran dan komentar nya juga... karena Author gak bisa nentuin siapa yg menang diantara mereka berdua maka Author minta jawaban dari readers sekalian menururt readers siapa yg paling hebat? L atau Conan? Jawaban yg paling bagus tidak akan mendapat apa apa... ditunggu yah review nya**

**INGAT R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
